Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing ceramic honeycomb structural bodies. Particularly, the invention relates to a process for producing large scale honeycomb structural bodies to be used for removing fine particulates from diesel engines, and thin wall or dense ceramic honeycomb structural bodies to be used as catalyst carriers for purifying automobile exhaust gases.